


lol my room mate is a top????!?!?!??!

by goldencliche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BTW, Body Worship, I Love You, M/M, SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020, SakuAtsu Week, Timeskip, feel free to leave this page, if fetishes makes you uncomfortable, im listening to your atsumu playlist while writing this, miya atsumu - Freeform, post-college, room mate, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform, thank you arwen for giving me a lifelong sakuatsu brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: Hearts pounding, sweats dripping, skin thumping. There is some type of harmony among those three and Kiyoomi felt completely captivated by Atsumu's shadow casted on his bare skin.Long fingers wandering on skin, warm hands familiarizing every inch of his body, and trails of kisses all over him; this is how Atsumu wanted to express how he worships Kiyoomi's body.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	lol my room mate is a top????!?!?!??!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsurose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurose/gifts).



> **
> 
> Eyo! This is my second attempt in writing here please bear with me for I am still learning :)) The idea of the website I used here is based on a documentary I've watched and I immediately thought of sakuatsu.... I will not talk much about the fetish itself, just an overview so yall wont get bored with me (I end up lecturing when I talk about something that I am interested in so yeah...)

**➳**

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony._

Kiyoomi pauses for a sec from typing to confirm what he has been hearing for the 8th time− no. It is the 10th time he heard the same introduction of Avatar: The Legend of Aang from the room next door.

**“He never stops.”** Kiyoomi goes back from writing an email on his laptop.

_Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them,_

He notices that the volume of the program becomes louder. He then stood up, walk towards the wall right beside his bed and knocked three times, just like how he informs Atsumu to tone down the noise he’s making.

**“Really, Miya?”** Kiyoomi made sure that his voice would sound angry every time he is talking to his roommate. He leans his head lightly on the wall and observed if Atsumu really turned down the program's volume. He finds him cute, though, but not cute enough to make friends with him or something.

**“Yeah, yeah. My bad. Sorry Omi-kun!”** Atsumu replied with this automated sentence he always say as a response whenever Kiyoomi knocks on his wall just to shut him up. Little did Kiyoomi know, Atsumu does make noises on purpose because that is the only time Kiyoomi talks to him; and that is to shut him up. Atsumu giggles while he clicks his tv remote and look at the part of the wall where Kiyoomi's knocks sound came from.

_'I could see from here that you're really pissed off, and you're looking cute.'_ Atsumu tells to himself, laying on his couch, fist on temple, and smiling like a fucking idiot to the wall that separates him from Kiyoomi.

**“I told you. Quit that Omi–thing!”** Kiyoomi taps the wall for the last time and shook his head as he walked back to his table. If it wasn’t because of how rowdy his roommate, he could’ve write lots on the email he is typing but there's something about Atsumu that keeps him distracted. 

Is it because he has this funny crush on him that whenever he hears Atsumu having fun in his room, he is feeling some type of urge to come to his room and join him?

 _‘What are you thinking, Omi? Get back to work, now.’_ He shrugged off this perverted idea and put his fingers back on his keyboard.

> _Please sir I need a raise………_
> 
> _Please sir I need a r_
> 
> _Please_

_‘Why am I even writing this shit…’_ Kiyoomi leans back on his working chair and shove his both palms on his face. He has been asking for a salary increase in the past months but no one ever listened to him. He does a pile of job, goes here and there to talk to clients which isn’t supposed to be done outside the company (but he has no choice since some of the clients will back out if he do not come to them) and gets all the blame whenever a website doesn’t run smoothly when there are literally other people who were with him in developing it. He never complained about the things he have done for his work but all he was asking is a fucking raise.

**“I hate this people…”** Kiyoomi utters as he stood up and walk towards his bed and snuggles himself on the sheets. His gaze then lands on the wall clock, looked at the time and remembering he had to post on a foot community website. It has been a while since he posted something because of tons of work that has been given to him and he cannot have proper sleep let alone the mood to pose something on his blog.

 _‘Being a fucking human being is tiring..’_ Kiyoomi sits up, grabs his phone and some colorful socks he bought in the mall for $2 and positions himself on the bed. He took some photos of him with his feet wearing pink high socks with hello kitty prints on it. He repositioned his phone again, focusing the angle of the camera to his feet, and started filming while he takes off the socks slowly. The video took 10 seconds, including the part where he tapped the red button for recording.

**“Let’s see how much I could get for a two dollar socks.”** He kicks off the cushion and walked back on his laptop, deleting the email he has been typing for a while.

Kiyoomi scrolled on his feed for a couple of minutes, just checking up on the comments and his foot fund. Have you guess what Kiyoomi is up to? Yes. He poses for a _foot fetish community_ , **_The Foot Club™_** and sells his foot photos for few dollars, depends on how much effort he have done in taking them and yes, his followers drop e-cash on his foot fund. From their, he could earn as much as $100 per a couple of pictures. It may not cost that much but this fund could cover his apartment rental and groceries good for a week.

The first time Kiyoomi uploaded a selfie showing his foot, it gained 200 foot taps (same as 'likes' in Instagram and Twitter) and he earned $50 just like that. But that isn't always the case. Sometimes, people would go cheapskate to even drop a single dollar. It is mostly black and white and Kiyoomi could not depend on his foot funds for a living so he has to stay to a company as a website developer and tolerate the compensation discrimination that is rampant even on the other departments of his workplace.

Kiyoomi edited the video of him taking off his socks and added some filter and texts on it saying, _'hit me up if you want this pink kitty socks!!'._

Yes, even the items Kiyoomi had worn on his pictures could get on the market within the website for as long as he mentioned that he is selling them and to be honest, whenever he drops something on this website, Kiyoomi goes a little bit competitive to assure that the media would be worthy of a penny. He does want to earn as much as possible since he supports himself all alone and on top of that, his mom constantly asks money from him just so she could have all the alcohol she's craving.

_'Please, feel free to drop a dollar...'_ He mutters as he tapped the upload button and shortly, foot tap notifications came in seconds. Kiyoomi automatically smiled as he clicked the bell button on the upper right corner of his wall and to his surprise, it's his **top fan** , user **footdaddy_01** , who just dropped $15 for his recently uploaded video and commented, _'im interested...'_ pertaining to the socks he is wearing. Kiyoomi immediately replied to his follower whose username is apparently based on his, user **yourfootdaddy** , and he was one of the first people who dropped a few dollars on his fund when he was just starting as a foot model on the website. They chatted a few times, mostly about the foot wears Kiyoomi is selling on his wall and that is when user footdaddy_01 gained a top fan badge for having a lot of interactions with Kiyoomi.

This may sound uncomfortable for most people but Kiyoomi barely know his followers at all for the website's users couldn't actually use their faces as a display picture, instead, all of them has the same foot print icon, just in different colors but that is how the website works, no faces, **_just foot_**.

Although some foot models include their faces on their media, Kiyoomi chose to hide his identity for he somehow feels unsafe if his face suddenly got screengrab by someone and the next thing he knew, his face would be all over other social media platforms. Besides, other people find fetish inappropriate and negative that is why he kept on hiding his face from his followers.

**_'dm.'_** Kiyoomi replied. In a matter of second, user footdaddy_01 messaged him.

> **_@footdaddy_01_ **
> 
> **_hi how much for the kitty socks?_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@yourfootdaddy_ **
> 
> **_wanna get it for the usual price? ur a loyal customer, tho xo_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01_ **
> 
> **_no pls offer your price. thats too cute for the usual."_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@yourfootdaddy_ **
> 
> **_u think so? well uhm, r u ok with $10????_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01_ **
> 
> **_ill take it!!!!!!_ **

Kiyoomi was taken aback. He buys cheap socks for $2 and sell them on the website for $5 but user footdaddy_01 just bought it for 10 fucking dollars.

_'Some people have so much money to spare.'_ Kiyoomi sends a smiley face to his follower and minimized the website to go for online door-to-door service to send the kitty socks to the address his follower had gave him.

He just got $25 from a single follower and he did not even anticipate gaining this much from a simple clip with cheap filters. With a slight gleaming squint, lifted cheek lines and rounded brows, Kiyoomi could not help it but to smile. He could actually give his share for the apartment rental to Atsumu right away by the time he received the money and that time is: now.

> **_You have 1 notification_ **

> **_@footdaddy_01_ **
> 
> **_i transferred the cash alrd :) excited for the socks!!_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@yourfootdaddy is typing ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@yourfootdaddy_ **
> 
> **_yeah i've received the notification :)) ill send the socks right away!! thank you so much xoxo_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01 is typing ..._ **
> 
> **_aaaaa no worries!! i kinda missed your posts and i want to shower you with love on your recent vid!!!!!_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@yourfootdaddy_ **
> 
> **_so ur love language is money? lol_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01_ **
> 
> **_nope, it's body worship ;)_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@yourfootdaddy_ **
> 
> **_oh, u mean foot worship..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01 is typing ..._ **
> 
> **_the fetish is another story ;))_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@yourfootdaddy_ **
> 
> **_ur funny, foot daddy underscore zero one ahaha_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01_ **
> 
> **_nooooo ur my foot daddy :(_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01 is typing ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_@footdaddy_01_ **
> 
> **_aah i received the confirmation message from the delivery service im rly excited!!!_ **

Kiyoomi chuckles, reading the fan’s reply and pauses as he heard a loud cheer from the room next door. Atsumu literally screamed "yeehaw", totally forgot that he has a working roommate whom he had a deal with that he won't cause him trouble in terms of being a rowdy person, and Atsumu miserably fails in doing so, most of the time.

**"Miya!"**

**"Sorry Omi-kun!"**

The latter did not even bother to call him out about the funny nickname and just shook his head with a smile on his face. Maybe being with a rowdy roommate is not so bad. He barely feels lonely because Atsumu’s bubbly personality is somehow carried onto him and obviously, even though Atsumu do not try hard, Kiyoomi would laugh at his expression that is echoing from his room to Kiyoomi’s.

Kiyoomi was cut off from daydreaming when a familiar caller hits his phone.

_‘Please, not again. Not today..’_ He thought for a solid five seconds before swiping the answer button and man, a loud woman’s voice welcomed Kiyoomi’s ear,

**“Send m** **e money, now. I need money. I’m in pain. I’m dying…”** The woman on the other line is obviously just acting and Kiyoomi knows, because it is his mom and she’s been like this for almost a year.

**“Mama, please. Just wait for a couple of weeks or so. My allowance will not last until the end of the week if you insist on this…”** Kiyoomi tried his best to explain this to his mom every time but he knows that this won’t do. It never did.

**“I don’t** **care, Kiyoomi. Give me money or I will break into that shitty apartment of yours.. So instead of giving the land lady the money for the things I break in there, just give it to me, son.”**

**“Please, don’t ever come back in here. You’re banned from here, you hear me? The landlady will sue you.”** It has been two months since Kiyoomi’s mom barged in on his flat and breaks some appliances just because Kiyoomi refused in giving her money for her alocohol and cigarettes. Kiyoomi knows that his mom could go feral than this when she’s drunk and he doesn’t want her to get hurt or arrested by doing things out of her control.

Apparently, this apartment has been a safe space for Kiyoomi who has been emotionally abused by his mom and seeing her in his safe space doesn’t feel right for him so he ended up giving her what he was asking just so he could avoid her in coming back in his apartment over and over again.

**“Aren’t you posting for some blog? Just give me the money you earned from that bullshit and we’re done. Simple as that, Kiyoomi.”** His throat tightened up and released a sigh of frustration. He can’t win against his mom.

**“Or you could just wait for a couple of weeks to get the usual amount of money I’ve been giving you?”** Kiyoomi tried to convince her.

**“No. I will come over, you can’t tell me otherwise.”**

**“No! Please, I- Okay! Fine! I will send you some cash just don’t come here. You’ll get arrested, mama. Please don’t come here.”** Eyes almost tearing up and heavily breathing, Kiyoomi tried to conceal his tears . He want to get mad but that would just worsen the situation and he doesn’t want to provoke his mom in coming over his apartment. Not today when Atsumu is here. He doesn’t want to cause trouble to anyone.

**“Good boy, Kiyoomi.”** The call ended and Kiyoomi gripped on on his phone tightly.

**“I’m so fucking tired.”** He mumbles as tears of anger drip down his cheeks.

Later that night, Kiyoomi gathered all the courage in his body and decided to approach Atsumu who is surprisingly quiet in his room.

With his left hand wrapped on his elbow, bowed head, tightly-sealed lips and pounding heart, Kiyoomi walked towards Atsumu’s slightly open door. He doesn’t even have to walk any closer to hear a vibrating sound. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, seeing Atsumu from where he is standing, who is sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the couch, and is pumping his load inside a funny-looking vibrator.

Kiyoomi wasn’t sure if he saw it right but he immediately turn his back from Atsumu, hoping he did not notice his presence by the door. He is about to lift a foot when Atsumu fucking. called. him.

**“O-Omi-kun?”**

_‘What the fuck.’_ Kiyoomi’s head unconsciously rose as he waited for Atsumu to continue.

**“Uh sorry about that.. May I h-help you?”** Atsumu is obviously in pain, hidden in his smiles as he leaned at the corner of his door frame, getting a grip on his slightly opened door.

**“No, uhm I mean, I’ll just get back to you later… Please… help yourself. You look miserable, Miya.”** He mutters without even twisting his neck to look at Atsumu. He could still hear the vibrator, for the love of god and he would never want to peak on Atsumu.

**“Seriously, you can tell me. What is it, Omi-kun?”** Atsumu turns off the vibrator and pulled a box of tissue and sanitizer from the cabinet right beside his door. He quickly cleaned himself while Kiyoomi’s back is still facing him.

**“You can look now.”** Atsumu confidently tells Kiyoomi and the latter slowly turn his back away from the blond.

**“The wal** **l in here is literally the most un-soundproof shit I’ve had in my entire life. I’m sorry that I’ve heard you talking to your mama. I did not mean to…”** Atsumu mutters, hands on his nape and iris on the corner of his eyes.

Now Kiyoomi’s courage slowly crumbled into pieces. He feels really disappointed about everything right now.

**“Not your fault though.”** Kiyoomi decided to look at Atsumu and the latter is sure now that Kiyoomi isn't in a good mood.

**"Wanna come in? You wanna talk about it? I'm willing to listen."** For fuck's sake, Atsumu's dick is hurting now that his masturbation is cut off but it's Kiyoomi and he actually really wanted to help him in the very least he could.

**"Actually, Miya... I'm just here to uhm— to tell you that— I..."**

**"You can't give a share for the rent, is that it?"** Kiyoomi awkwardly nods at Atsumu.

**"I'm sorry I can't even give you a fair share for the rent and yet most of the time I ended up not giving you anything at all."** Kiyoomi breathes a sigh, frustrated about himself and how he slowly becoming a freeloader to Atsumu.

**"I don** **'t mind, Omi-kun. You can pay me whenever you have enough cash. No worries."** Atsumu smiled with his eyes shut. Kiyoomi's gaze landed upon his face which he never looked at from this small gap.

_'He is really pretty.'_ Kiyoomi's mind is in a gay panic now.

**"My twin will come over with my groceries later. I will be very much happy to share it with you, too."**

**"No, uhm, it's fine. I'm really fine being spared for the rent this month, thank you."** He did hate to admit it but his cash is literally not gonna last until his pay day and his grocery is almost finished but he doesn't want to depend this much on anyone, not with Atsumu who is a mere stranger to him, not with Atsumu who's only relationship with him is a room mate.

**"I won't take no as an answer."** Atsumu opened the door for Kiyoomi and now the room which separated him with his room mate is revealed right before his eyes.

**"Wanna watch something on Netflix?"** Atsumu did not notice yet but Kiyoomi saw a bunch of used tissue paper on the floor where Atsumu sits a while ago.

It was really awkward as Atsumu realized that the tissue he used in wiping his dick is scattered on his floor and in just a matter of second, he rushed in picking them up and hide it behind his back.

**"Sorry about that."** Kiyoomi chuckles as he walked inside the room.

While Kiyoomi is busy scanning the entire room, Atsumu makes a call and walked a few meters away from the couch where Kiyoomi is sitting.

> **_[Osamu] What?_ **
> 
> **_[Atsumu] Remember the separate groceries in our countertop?_ **
> 
> **_[Osuma] I don't care._ **
> 
> **_[Atsumu] SAMU!_ **
> 
> **_[Osamu] Don't shout on me! Fucking idiot._ **
> 
> **_[Atsumu] Bring em here. I need them, now._ **
> 
> **_[Osamu] Who died and made you the boss?_ **
> 
> **_[Atsumu] I'm older than you, asshole._ **
> 
> **_[Osamu] Yeah, and dumber too._ **
> 
> **_[Atsumu] I will give you a free ticket on one of my matches. Just please, bring them here._ **
> 
> **_[Osamu] Make it two, I'm bringing Rin._ **
> 
> **_[Atsumu] Fuck you_ **
> 
> **_[Osamu] Means no gocery for the loser Miya._ **
> 
> **_[Atsumu] Fine! Fine, whatever. Just bring me my groceries you fucking cheapskate._ **
> 
> **_[Osamu] Pfft loser. Bye._ **

Atsumu ended the call and hoped that Kiyoomi did not hear his embarrassing conversation with Osamu.

It's 20 passed eight o' clock and Atsumu feeling hungry and he would have forgotten about his bulge only if this doesn't hurt like hell.

**"Miya, your dick is gonna explode inside your jogging pants, are you okay?"** Kiyoomi's concern did not come out as planned and he felt the rush of blood on his face which made Atsumu embarrassed.

**"Look, just finish it, Miya. It's okay, I swear."** Kiyoomi chuckled which made Atsumu feel strange things in his stomach. Now that Kiyoomi is sitting beside him, he is goddamn sure that he wants to fuck his roommate, only if he would let him to.

**"No, I'm fine. Please stay for a while."** Atsumu unconsciously wraps his hand on Kiyoomi and pinned his gaze on him. Kiyoomi is frozen on his seat as he learned that Atsumu is actually holding his hand.

**"Stop being cute, now."** Atsumu lets go of Kiyoomi's hand and looks away as he smiled secretly.

**"Miya..."** Kiyoomi crumpled his fist as he was having second thoughts if he will be able to ask out loud the question inside his head. **"Why are you like this?"** There, he uttered it.

**"I don't know if this is the right timing to confess my feelings but yeah, I kinda like you, Omi-kun, and I wanted to know more about you."** Atsumu said without stuttering and bowed his head down only to get distracted by his erection under his jogging pants. He immediately cover his bulge with hia both hands and looked at Kiyoomi with an embarrass expression on his face. **"Uh this is because of the vibrator and uhm— I— I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."** Atsumu was taken aback when Kiyoomi held him by his nape and peck a kiss on his lips.

**"Omi-kun?"** Atsumu was astonished as their lips parted. What's even more surprising for Atsumu is seeing Kiyoomi kneeling in front of him and his hands are now on his. fucking. lap.

**“Omi-kun, You don’t have to−“**

**“But I** **want to, Atsumu.”** Those words made Kiyoomi ten times hotter in Atsumu’s eyes. He literally called him by his name and now Astumu is burning hot in his seat.

**“Are you okay with it?”** Kiyoomi suddenly hesitates in moving as he felt a little bit awkward knowing Atsumu might say no.

**“U-uhm… Yes please, Omi-kun. It hurts like hell.”** Kiyoomi then slips his hand inside Atsumu’s pants and shortly, the latter’s hardening touched his skin and he felt some type of electricity in his body. He never held someone’s cock before, not in his entire life. This feels foreign but great at the same time.

**“Please don’t judge me, this is my first time.”** As Kiyoomi is about to put Atsumu’s load in his mouth, the latter stopped him and kissed him on the lips instead. Kiyoomi opened his mouth to allow Atsumu’s entrance and even before he got lost in Atsumu’s kiss, the latter break from it.

**“If you would allow me, I want to show you how it’s done, Omi-kun.”** Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi up and laid him on the couch and started kissing him again.

**“Atsumu..”** Kiyoomi uttered as the blond’s warm hands slipped inside his shirt, wandering on what’s underneath it. He flinched as Atsumu’s thumb reached his nipple and pressed lightly on it, still while kissing him.

It was only in Atsumu’s wildest dreams to have a friendly talk with his snobber roommate and now, he is actually kissing him, touching him.

**“I really wanna fuck you right now.”**

**“You have my consent.”** It is only then when Atsumu realizes that he said his thoughts out loud.

**“What— I mean, wait what?”**

**“I said you can fuck me, Atsumu.”** This time, Kiyoomi is looking too lewd for Atsumu to hold back. He then took off his sweater, throw it somewhere and slid his head inside Kiyoomi’s shirt, filling every gap of his skin with kisses.

Kiyoomi arched his back when Atsumu touched his half hard dick under his shorts. The latter grinned as he saw how sensitive Kiyoomi is.

**“Aah…”** Kiyoomi moans. Now Atsumu is going out of his mind. He quickly pulled down Kiyoomi’s shorts and trailed kisses from his thigh. Kiyoomi looked down at Astumu who is in deep concentration while kissing him down there.

Atsumu then reaches Kiyoomi’s dick, now in pre-cum, and started kissing the tip of it. Kiyoomi flinches, feeling all the brand new sensations Atsumu is giving him right now. If this is only a dream, he wishes not to wake up yet. Atsumu then puts Kiyoomi’s load inside his mouth, slow enough to anticipate its size for him.

_‘It’s warm… this feels good.’_

**“Aah, Atsumu..”** Kiyoomi moans again and Atsumu’s eyes widened and quickly checked his reality if Kiyoomi is really moaning hi name.

_‘This is fucking happening. Omi-kun’s dick is inside my mouth.’_

Atsumu started moving, pumping Kiyomi;s cock while sliding it his mouth inside-out. He finds Kiyoomi’s pre-cum sweet and now he can’t get enough sucking him dry. Right before Kiyoomi cums, Atsumu decided to loosen him u. He then reach for a bottle of lube he is sure lying underneat the couch and put as much as he need on his fingers and reach for Kiyoomi’s hole and for the love of god, Atsumu could not even put his middle finger in him.

Kiyoomi is **tight,** but Atsumu is **persistent.**

He pulled Kiyoomi’s legs on his shoulder and poured some lube on his butthole; hoping things would work between his finger and Kiyoomi’s ass. Slowly, Atsmu inserts his middle finger but still no goal.

**“Relax your body, Omi-kun..”** Atsumu requests.

**“It hurts, Atsumu.”** Atsumu saw Kiyoomi’s teary eyes and he haven’t put his finger inside him. He kinda felt bad to continue but seeing Kiyoomi right now? Legs spread wide in front of him and ass on his face; he’s sure no one could ever resist this.

**“I’m sorry, Omi-kun but I’m going to make this quick.”** Atsumu again tried to slide a finger in his ass and man, he almost jumped out of excitement when it went through!

**“Atsumu, w-why do you have to do t-that? It hurts, aahh…”**

**“I don’t wanna hurt you so you gotta loosen up.”** Atsumu kissed Kiyoomi’s thigh again and started moving his fingers. Kiyoomi flinches as he felt Atsumu’s finger up inside his butthole.

**“Relax…”** Atsumu utters.

**“I c-can’t relax, this hurts so mu− AAhHh!”** Atsumu inserted another finger and started moving them again. Kiyoomi kept on complaining how this feels awfully painful but Atsumu cannot stop either. He somehow felt aroused as Kiyoomi’s hot ass hole engulfed his fingers, thanks to the lube.

**“I’m adding another finger−“**

**“What?! How many fingers are you going to put inside me? I’m gonna rip, Miya− aaaahh..”** Kiyoomi was cut off when Atsumu used his other hand in pumping his dick.

**“R-Really????? A finger in the a-ass and a ha-hand on the dick?”** Kiyoomi complains.

**“I want to touch you, Omi-kun”**

_‘Yo_ _ur body is way too beautiful for me to take my hands off of you.’_

As Atsumu inserted his third finger, Kiyoomi finally felt good as Atsumu started twitching his fingers inside him.

_‘This feels insanely good, I think I am going to cum already.’_

**“Aah..”** Atsumu pulls out and put down Kiyoomi’s trembling legs. Kiyoomi thought that they were finished but to his surprise, Atsumu takes off his jogging pants only to reveal his hardened dick to Kiyoomi.

_‘Is he going to put that inside me? I’m going to rip!’_

Atsumu breathes heavily and closed his eyes as he touched his erection. His dick has been this hard and painful since Kiyoomi got here and he feels like he is going to explode in no time. Atsumu then put his load just beneath Kiyoomi’s butthole, spreading the lube on his dick. He then leaned forward to kiss Kiyoomi again who is insanely looking hot in front of him. He kisses Kiyoomi’s chest, too, sniffing his natural scent.

**“God damn it, Omi-kun. Your body looks perfect under me.”** Atsumu then points his dick on Kiyoomi’s ass and slowly, penetrating his way in.

**“Aah..”**

**“Haa..”**

**“Atsumu− haaa..”**

Atsumu then started thrusting, not entirely putting his cock inside Kiyoomi for he is still giving him time to get used to his size.

**“You’re so tight− aahh..”**

Kiyoomi could feel how deep Atsumu is inside him but the thing is, his body actually likes the feeling of being fucked in the ass and Atsumu is taking care of him, too. The way he kisses his skin every time he whimpers, makes him feel at ease.

**_Hearts pounding, sweats dripping, skin thumping. There is some type of harmony among those three and Kiyoomi felt completely captivated by Atsumu's shadow casted on his bare skin._ **

He repositioned himself as Atsumu slowed down in thrusting.

**“I want to do it. I want to move, too.”** Atsumu is astonished by Kiyoomi.

**“Are you sure?”** Atsumu asked as he wiped his sweats on his forehead. Kiyoomi nods and smiled at Atsumu as he pick some pieces of hair sticking on his face.

**“You look p** **retty, Atsumu…”** The blond blushed and unconsciously landed his lips on Kiyoomi’s. Atsumu then squeezed Kiyoomi’s waist and help him sit on his lap, no scratch that− to sit on his dick. The latter then wrapped his arms around Atsumu and started moving on his lap.

**“Fuck, Omi-kun… Aahh..”** Atsumu leans his head backwards and closed his eyes as Kiyoomi kept on moving on him.

**_Long fingers wandering on skin, warm hands familiarizing every inch of his body, and trails of kisses all over him; this is how Atsumu wants to express how he worships Kiyoomi's body._ **

****

Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi who seem doesn’t trust himself if he is doing well in fucking and Atsumu noticed it. The latter then picked his chin and kissed him torridly, tongues pushing one another and sucking each other’s lips.

**“You’re doing great, Omi-kun.”** Atsumu utters as he breaks from the kiss.

**“Aah..”**

**“Omi-kun..”**

**“I’m gonna cum, Atsumu..”**

**“Aah~ Omi-kun…”**

**“AaAHH!..”** They both moaned in unison.

It is seriously a job well done for Kiyoomi for a first timer. And to think Atsumu got to fuck Kiyoomi? Well, he did great too on that.

Atsumu shove his head deep on Kiyoomi’s shoulder, smelling his scent. Atsumu hugs him tight by the waist and planted kissed on his collar. Kiyoomi hugs back and kissed Atsumu’s crown. His legs are still trembling but he somehow felt calm inside Atsumu’s hug.

For the first time in years, Kiyoomi have shown someone this side of his; the soft Kiyoomi, the submissive Kiyoomi and if he’s gonna be honest, he wanted to show this to Atsumu and only Atsumu, not only today but for the rest of the days.

Kiyoomi untangles himself from the hug and held Atsumu’s chin and kissed him. Atsumu could not even kiss back for he is caught off guard as Kiyoomi initiates the kiss.

**“I think I kinda like you, too Miya.”** Kiyoomi locked his gaze on Atsumu and the latter’s head became blank as paper. He paused for a solid minute, looking at Kiyoomi, seem wandering inside his eyes.

**“Aren’t you supposed to say something?”** Kiyoomi pushed Atsumu’s chest lightly.

**_“It’s hard to think when you're staring at me like that.”_** Atsumu’s expression turned into a serious one. He looked at Kiyoomi like he’s some type of artwork he’s holding on his arms.

Atsumu trailed his fingers on Kiyoomi’s hand, up to his arm, his shoulder and to his cheek. Kiyoomi’s soft skin makes Atsumu to touch him over and over again.

**“Are we still going to sleep on separate beds?”** Atsumu breaks the silence.

**“Of course.”**

**“No… I want you here, Omi-kun!”** Atsumu snuggled his head on Kiyoomi’s chest and wrapped him with his arms. It is only then when Kiyoomi notices a familiar website on Atsumu’s phone on the table just beneath the couch.

> **_The Foot Club™_ **

Kiyoomi got chills in his spine and he doesn’t really know why but he felt the need of asking it.

**“Atsumu? What’s with that website?”** Kiyoomi stands up, cum dripping from the ass and cock and walked towards Atsumu’s center table where the phone is resting.

**“Uhm, it’s nothing. Just a random website for feet.”** Atsumu did not bother making excuses about the website on his phone because it is Kiyoomi. If he had the chance of talking about his fetish with him then he would be very much pleased.

Kiyoomi’s eyes unconsciously look for the location of the username from Atsumu’s screen and to his surprise…

> **“You’re my top fan???”**

> **“Yeah I am top, and uhh− wait what?”**

Atsumu was not even sure what the hell Kiyoomi meant by top and the last thing he knew, Kiyoomi is typing a familiar username on the website’s search bar and when I tell you this happened while Kiyoomi is fucking. naked. and. dripping with both his and Atsumu’s cum, he actually is.

**“User yourfootdaddy? Are you following them, too Omi-kun?”**

**“What do you mean** **am I following user yourfootdaddy, I AM USER FOOTDADDY OH MY GOD!”** a mixed of shocked and confused expression manifested on Atsumu’s face.

**“You mean to tell me, I’ve got to fuck my foot daddy? OMI-KUN ARE YOU FOR REAL??!?!?”** Head in hands, Atsumu finally processed what Kiyoomi is telling him. The latter facepalms for the only information that seemed important to Atsumu right now is the fact that they just fucked a while ago.

**“And you keep on buying my $2 socks for $5 and up. You’re ridiculously rich, aren’t you?”** Kiyoomi puts down the phone on the table and wrap his arms around Atsumu and plants a kiss on his lips.

**“Stop teasing me or we will go for another round.”**

**“I won’t.”**

Atsumu then puts his hand on Kiyoomi’s dick and the other on his nape as he deepens their kiss.

_**This will be a long night for the both of them.** _

****


End file.
